One Stilinski is bad, but what if there was two?
by SoulessReaper0
Summary: When Stiles Stilinski pulls his his brother Tyler and their best friend into the woods to look for a body he didn't realise that it would change their lives forever. (This is the first story I have ever written, I would love to hear back from anyone who has read to see whether I should continue it. Thank you.)
1. Wolf Moon

Scott McCall was in his room fixing the net on his lacrosse stick. Tryouts were tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared. Once his stick was fixed he started to work out a little bit. Going into his bathroom he began to brush his teeth. He froze when he heard a noise coming from outside. Throwing on some clothes and grabbing his bat he went out to investigate. Walking slowly he saw nothing out of the ordinary but he was suddenly startled when something fell from the roof.

He let out a scream and so did the thing that fell. He stopped when he realised what it was.

"Stiles what the hell are doing?", Scott shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott looked at the bat, remembering that he, in fact, was holding one, "I thought you were a predator! I could have taken your head off."

"A Pre- what are you.." Stiles shook his head, " Look I know it late but you have got to hear this, Saw my dad leave like twenty minutes ago dispatch called, their bringing in everybody from the beacon department and even state police." He finished excitedly.

"For what?" Scott asked exhausted

Stiles smiled, " Two joggers found a body in the woods." He fell down from his hanging position.

"A dead body!" Asked Scott, interested.

"No a body of water" replied Stiles sarcastically, " Yes dumbass a dead body."

As he was climbing up Scott asked "You mean like murder?"

"Nobody knows yet only that it was a girl probably, probably in her twenties".

"Hold on, if they have the body then what are they looking for?" Scott was really confused.

"That's the best part" Stiles was trying to keep his excitement in check. "They only found half!", smacking his lips and looking at Scott "We're going."

"Going where?" Came a voice from behind.

Both Stiles and Scott screamed and Scott swung his bat around.

"Holy-" shouted they voice as it jumped out of range from Scott's death swing.

"My god Scott, are you trying to take my head off?" Said the amused voice of Tyler Stilinski.

"Tyler?" Came Stiles' voice, "What are you doing here ?"

" I followed you, isn't it obvious?" Tyler replied smiling. "Now what is this about going to find a body? Because I totally want in."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other before smiling.

Soon Stiles' jeep pulled up outside the Beacon Hills Preserve. All three hopped out quickly. With Stiles and Tyler turning on their flashlights.

"Stiles are we seriously doing this?" Asked Scott.

"You're the one that's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Replied Stiles.

"He's right Scott," Said Tyler falling in line with them. "Besides this is awesome, we haven't done anything this illegal since that time when we broke into that-"

"Okay! Don't remind me about that, Dad absolutely crucified us!" Cut Stiles, shivering.

Tyler held his hands up "Okay!, besides it wasn't even that bad we only were grounded for a couple of months."

Scott signed," I was trying to get a good night sleep before practise tomorrow".

"Sorry Scott but adventure calls", Tyler said in a dreamy voice, "and we can't escape its hypnotising-"

"Shut up Tyler," Stiles said cracking a smile. "Anyway Scott it's not like your going to miss anything because it not like sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort" He finished sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first line" Scott was absolutely dead set on being first line. He hated being the one that was always on the bench.

"Hey, that's the spirit everybody should have a dream even if it's a pathetically, unrealistic one."

"Don't be stupid stiles", piped up Tyler, " it's not a pathetic dream" When Scott was about to thank him he continued, " it's just a really stupid one."

Scott glared at the both of them. "Just because you get to play Tyler."

Tyler saw the look on Scott's face, " Aw come one Scott I was only joking, if you want to play first line you can, you just have to play the best you got," but your asthma might get in the way, he wanted to add but didn't want to make Scott feel any worse.

"Just out of curiosity," Scott asked, "What part of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh," Stiles breathed out, " I didn't even think about that."

Scott rolled his eyes, " And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

Tyler smiled," Aw is Scotty wotty scared of a big bad monster out in the woods?"

" Shut it Tyler," Grinning at Tyler, he pushed him to the side playfully.

Stiles spoke up, " I didn't think about that either."

"Great to know that you thought about this with your usual level of detail." Scott said, a little annoyed.

They started to climb up a small slope when Scott was finding it hard to breath, "Shouldn't they severe asthmatic be the one holding the flashlight?" Scott wheezed out, taking out his inhaler.

Tyler pulled back and handed him his flashlight, "Here you go buddy."

When they reached the top they dived down once they saw a group of flashlights and search dogs.

"I don't know about you two," Tyler whispered, "but I would really like to move position because they are heading this way."

"Come on," Stiles whispered before he got up and ran into the dark. Tyler and Scott looked at each other and rolled their eyes before getting up and chasing after him. Scott was struggling to keep up and Tyler didn't want to go ahead without Scott so he slowed down. Once Stiles realised that his brother and best friend wasn't behind him he stopped but let out a yell and fell down when a flashlight and a barking dog seemed to materialised out of nowhere.

"Freeze! Stay right there!" Tyler pulled Scott behind a tree. They did not need to be caught or they were so screwed.

"Hand on, hang on," came a voice they both recognise, it did not sound happy. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles looked up, "Dad how are you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, "So do you listen in on all of my calls?"

"What? No of course not," Stiles said shaking his head but when he saw his dads disbelieving look he looked down, "Well not the boring ones."

His dad nodded his head a little bit, his eyes scanning the forest, "And where is your usual partners in crime?"

"Who Scott and Tyler? Pfft, Scotts at home something about getting early night sleep for lacrosse practise tomorrow and Tyler at home, he wouldn't come out at this time of night. It's just me out in the woods, at night, alone. " Stiles hoped his dad would believe his lie.

"Tyler would come out at this time of night, he's just as bad as you," shining his flashlight the Sheriff shouted, "Scott! Tyler! Are you out there?" Both Tyler and Scott hid behind the tree praying they wouldn't be caught. The Sheriff sighed, "Well young man, I am going to walk you back to your car and we're going to have a little talk about something called invasion of privacy."

Tyler and Scott looked at each other, Stiles was their lift home, now they were going to have to walk. "Come on," Tyler whispered, " We better get a move on."

The both of them began to head in the direction they came from, it was pretty dark since Scott didn't want to turn on his flashlight just in case one of the police officers seen. They walked for a few minutes before Scott stopped to use his inhaler. Tyler looked ahead, he didn't feel right, he felt as if he was being watched. Looking back at Scott. "Come on w-" he was cut of when a group of deers came running out, startled Tyler grabbed Scott and pulled him to the ground. The deer jumped over them and ran around them but one managed to kick Scott's inhaler away into the dark.

"Dammit" Swore Scott.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, " Did one of the deers hit you?"

Scott sighed and turned on the flashlight, "No but one knocked my inhaler away."

The two of them began to look around but couldn't find anything. Tyler was using his phone when Scott let out a scream and fell down a hill. He let out a laugh.

"Ha ha, Scott are you okay? What scared you?" Looking down he saw what, " Oh, that is awesome." They half body of the girl was in front of him. "Stiles is going to be pissed he missed this." He took another look at it before climbing down towards Scott.

"Hey buddy, you alright? You need to watch your step."

Scott stared at him, "Just help me up already."

Once Scott was up they were about to walk off when Tyler heard a growl.

"Wait a sec," he grabbed Scott's arm, "You hear that?" They both turned around to see a wolf like creature staring at them, only this wolf had red eyes.

"Well, that looks friendly." Tyler whispered before it lunged at them. It knocked Tyler to the side and jumped onto Scott. Scott let out a pained scream when the creature bit into him.

"Scott!" Tyler got up and picked up a sturdy branch, he wasn't going to let his friend die. Letting out a roar he charged at the creature and smashed the branch over its head. Tyler looked down to see the branch had broke in half and looked back up to see red eyes staring at him. "Oh damn, I fucked up didn't I?" He dived to the side when the creature lunged at him. It moved at impossible speeds and before Tyler knew it it was on top of him. It went to tear into his throat but Tyler threw his arm up to protect himself causing the creature to bite into his arm.

"Aaarrrrggghh!" Tyler screamed, the creature threw him of to the side beside Scott where they both looked at one another before they broke into a run. Pulling each other along they came upon a road when a car was speeding past. Tyler grabbed Scott and pulled him back as the car sped past. Tyler hissed looking down at his arm that was steadily bleeding. They both looked back into the forest when the heard a loud howl.

What the hell just happened?

The next day at school Scott was cycling into the parking lot, getting of he put his bike into the bike rack. Just then a silver Porsche pulled up beside him. When the door opened hit Scott causing him to turn around to meet the biggest douchebag in the world Jackson Whittemore.

"Dude, watch the paint job," Jackson said it as if it was Scott's fault. He continued to look at Scott before one of his friends called him over. Scott looked over and saw Stiles and Tyler. Neither of them looked like each other, but that was because Tyler was adopted after the Sheriff found him abandoned outside the Sheriffs station and since then he was raised as a Stilinski.

"Okay let's see this thing," Stiles said eagerly, "I saw Tyler's this morning and it was awe-some." He sung the last part. Tyler smiled, his brother was such a weirdo but that's what made him Stiles. When Scott pulled up his top to show him Stiles reached to touch it before Tyler slapped his hand away.

"It was too dark to see much,". Scott started, "But I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you? You see that's what Tyler said but it can't be a wolf, not a chance." Stiles shook his head.

Tyler spoke up, "Well, we heard a wolf howling."

"Uh no, you didn't."

Scott let out a small laugh, "How do you know what we heard?"

Stiles laughed, "Because California doesn't have wolves."

Tyler sighed, "Look I know that there hasn't been any wolves in California for like sixty years but I'm telling you it was a wolf!"

Scott was surprised, not a wolf in sixty years? Then what was the animal that bit them? "Really?"

Stiles was getting annoyed, "Yes Scott really! There are no wolves in California!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Well if you're not going to believe me about the wolf then you definitely won't believe us when we tell you that we found the body."

Stiles did a double take, "Really?"

"Yes really I am going to nightmares for a month." Scott replied shivering.

Stiles looked at Tyler "why didn't you tell me?"

Tyler looked at him before replying, "Oh I don't, Maybe because I was more worried about fixing my arm up because a flipping wolf nearly killed both me and Scott, I am sorry that the dead body wasn't at the top of the priority list!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Anyway getting onto more important matters" he spared a look at Tyler, "This is seriously the greatest thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." Just then said girl was walking past. "Hey Lydia! You look like...you're going to ignore me." Stiles sighed.

" I don't get why your still fawning over her since she never even looks at you." Tyler said looking at the most popular girl in school. "Why do you even like her anyway?"

Stiles stared at him incredulously, was he serious? "Maybe because she is the most perfect girl ever!"

Tyler wrinkled his nose, "I don't see the appeal, maybe because she is not my type."

Stiles looked ready to slap Tyler across the face, "She is everyone's type!" He looked over to Scott to see him smiling in amusement at the two of them. "This is your fault you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, Scarlett-nerded by you.

Scott smiled. This was going to be a good day.

"As you all know there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." Started the voice of their teacher. Scott, Stiles and Tyler looked at one another, smiling. The teacher continued, "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened but I am here to tell you that the police already of a suspect." That statement cause the three friends to look at one another confused, suspect? Who was that?

"So that means that you can give your undivided attention to syllabus which is on your desk." That made all the student let out groans with Tyler's being the loudest causing Scott and Stiles to smile. Both Scott and Tyler flinched when they heard a phone ringing. They both looked around to see where it was coming from but no one was reacting. It was like the didn't hear it. They both looked out the window when they heard a girl answering the phone. Outside there was a girl with a phone to her ear and she was talking to her mom about forgetting a pen when the principal walked up to her. They continued to listen to their conversation even though they couldn't see them anymore. Tyler was also hearing a very fast beating drum, where was it coming from? The class looked up when the door opened and in came the principal and a good looking girl. Tyler could see Scott looking at her with admiration, he smirked.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent, please make it your best interest to make her feel welcome." Allison was standing awkwardly, hearing standing in front of the class. She quickly took a seat behind Scott. Scott reached for a pen and turned to give it to her. Tyler narrowed his eyes, did he hear her conversation as well?

Allison looked up to see the pen in front of her and smiled, "Thanks."

Scott turned around with a goofy smile on his face. Tyler coughed,"Whipped, cough." Scott glared at him but Tyler just smiled looking like he didn't say a single thing.

Soon enough class ended and the three friends crowded around their lockers. Scott was looking over at Allison smiling when she smiled at him. Suddenly Lydia Martin came over to her and started to talk to her about her jacket. A girl walked up to Stiles and Tyler and asked, "How come the new girl has been here for five seconds and is already hanging out with Lydia?"

Stiles replied with, "Because she's hot, beautiful people herd together."

Tyler let out a snort, "That is the most untrue thing I have heard ever."

"How is that not true?"

Tyler pointed over towards Lydia smiling at Stiles and said, "Lydia is not that good looking."

Stiles was angry, "How dare you-" Scott tuned out their little argument he was focused on Allison talking to Lydia about the party on Friday night and how she wasn't able to go when Jackson suggested that she watch the lacrosse practise. Before Allison could protest Lydia grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Now Scott would really have to make first line to impress Allison.

Scott, Stiles and Tyler quickly went to the locker room and got changed into their lacrosse gear before heading out onto the field.

"But if you play who am I going to talk to on the bench? Are you really going to do that to your best friend?"

Tyler spoke up, "Stiles if Scott wants to play he can play, I mean how else is he going to impress Allison."

Scott ignored him looking up to see Allison in the stands sitting with Lydia Martin. "I can't sit out anymore Stiles!" He said defiantly, "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines! This season I'm making first line."

Stiles understood that Scott wanted to make first line. Sure he would like to play too it would be his way to impress Lydia it his friend was a bit obsessed with playing. It's not like Allison wouldn't like him if he didn't play for the team.

"McCall!" Came coach Finnstocks voice.

"Yes?" Scott asked surprised. Tyler and Stiles looked at each other.

"You're in goal." He said throwing the goalie stick at him, causing him to drop his stuff.

Scott was stunned, goal? "But I've never played."

Coach smiled, "I know, scoring the boys some shots will give them a confidence boost. First day back it will get them energised." Tyler was very happy, this was Scott's chance to play. He continued to listen in.

"But what about me?" Scott asked.

Coach grinned, "Try not to take any to face." He then walked off towards the other players. Tyler slapped Scott on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Dude, this is great you get to play and impress Allison." He finished wiggling his eyebrows.

Scott was not happy, " How am I supposed to impress Allison in goals?"

Tyler pushed him toward the net, "You know stopping people from scoring, simple really it's going to be no problem."Just then someone called their names, they turned to see coach looking at them.

"Get your asses into positions. Now!"

Scott quickly got into goals while Tyler got into the line that was to try and score. Scott turned his head toward Allison when he heard her speak.

"Who is that?" She asked Lydia.

"Who him?" She replied looking at Scott, "I'm not sure who he is, why?"

Allison shook her head, "He's in my English class." Scott was the happiest he's ever been, she's asking about him? What Scott didn't know was that Tyler heard it as well but he was thinking something entirely different, how can I hear their conversation when I'm this far away? Something wasn't right with him but his train of thought was cut short when a whistle blew making his head erupt in pain. The same thing happened with Scott causing him to hold his head. He didn't see the lacrosse ball flying toward his face. The impact made Scott fall backward causing everybody to laugh at him. Stiles winced from the bench, talk about embarrassing.

Tyler cringed. Scott shook his head before he got up and got into position, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Once the next player took his shot Scott saved it much to the surprise to everyone there. Coaches draw dropped while Tyler shouted, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" From there on in every player took a shot at Scott but he saved every single one. As the practise went on more and more people cheered Scott on. Though it all stopped when Jackson pushed his way to the front. When Scott saw him his eyes widened.

"Oh god," he whispered. Jackson took of running kicking up dirt as he went and jumped into the air launching the ball toward Scott. Everyone broke into cheers even Lydia Martin when Scott caught it in his net. The loudest though were Stiles and Tyler who were screaming praise to their best friend.

"Stilinski!" Coach shouted at Tyler, "Your up, hopefully your just as a good as last year and score were all your team mates couldn't" Tyler nodded and got into position. He took off at a very fast speed and got ready to shoot the ball when everything slowed downed and his eyesight seemed to zoom in on the top right corner of the net. His hands dropped to the bottom of his stick as he shot. The crowd erupted into cheers as the ball sailed right past Scott's attempt to block it. Everybody was cheering, everyone except Jackson. He narrowed his eyes at Scott and Tyler. His gaze was one of suspicion.

The trio soon found themselves back in the woods after lacrosse practice. The reason they were there was because Stiles had to come and see the body. While Tyler agreed because he wanted to see it in broad daylight Scott only came along because he lost his inhaler that night and he wanted to get it back. Right now they were talking about Scott saving all of the shots and Tyler's incredible goal.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott was really looking to know how he did so well in lacrosse practice.

Tyler spoke up, "Yeah me too, everything was like, super clear and I just knew how to shoot the ball and what way to hold the stick and all that stuff."

"And it's not the only weird thing I can hear people's conversation even though they are pretty far away."

Tyler looked at Scott surprised, "Same, even though I was on the other side of the field I could hear Lydia's and Allison's conversation."

Scott stopped, "You heard that?"

Tyler smiled at him, "Oh yeah, Allison's asking about you? She totally wants to date you."

Scott blushed but continued speaking, "And I can smell things I shouldn't be able to smell."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, like the mint flavoured gum in your pocket." Tyler pointed out.

Stiles reached into his pocket, "I don't have any-" He stopped when he pulled out the gum. "So this all started with a bite?" He asked.

Scott was getting worried, "What if it's like an infection, like our bodies our flooding with adrenaline before going into shock." He asked anxiously.

Stiles decided to play a little joke, "You know, I actually think I have heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott looked at him with a dreaded look on his face, " You serious?"

Tyler saw what Stiles was trying to do and decided to play along, putting on a scared face he said, "You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

Scott saw the look on Tyler's face and was getting more worried by the second, "What, what is it?"

Stiles looked at Tyler and seeing that he was playing along said, "I think it's called lycanthropy."

Scott did not like the sound of that, "What is that? Is that bad?"

Tyler tried to hide his smile,"Oh yeah Scott its it's the worst, it's very rare and extremely deadly to other people."

Before he could say more Stiles piped up, "But only once a month...On the night of the full moon." Both Stiles and Tyler light out howls. Tyler decided he liked to howl.

Scott shoved the two of them, "Guys this could be serious!"

Tyler grinned, "We did hear a wolf howl."

Scott wasn't amused, "There could be something seriously wrong with us."

Stiles laughed, "I know my best friend and my brother are werewolves, awesome!" He let out a growl but when he saw Scott's face he sighed, "Okay obviously we're joking but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver it's because Friday is a full moon.

They stopped when Scott spoke up, "I could swear this was it the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

Tyler crouched down, "Maybe it's just buried in the leaves?" He suggested, "Perhaps the deer trampled it into the ground?"

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested his idea.

Scott crouched down beside Tyler, "I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks."

Tyler stared at him, "Stiles just suggested that the killer moved the body which means he could be close by and your worried if he took your inhaler? Such a weirdo." He whispered at the end.

Both looked up when Stiles tapped their shoulders to show them that there was a man standing in front of them. How did none of them hear him coming?

"What are doing here? The man asked clearly annoyed. Both Stiles and Scott took a step behind Tyler since he was the most intimidating looking one of the three of them. Their actions caused Tyler to roll his eyes.

"Huh", the man continued, " this is private property." Tyler seriously doubted that since this was the preserve and the only house out here was the hale house. This couldn't be the mans property unless...Tyler's eyes widened a tiny bit once he realised who the man was.

Stiles spoke up clearly awkward from the situation, "Sorry man we didn't know."

Scoot decided to help Stiles out, "Yeah we were just looking for something...never mind it doesn't matter."

The man who Tyler believed was called Derek threw something at Scott who caught it effortlessly, it was his inhaler. Derek then turned and walked off.

"Alright, I need to get to work." Scott said once Derek was out of sight but was stopped by Stiles.

"Dude that was Derek Hale, he's only like a few years older than us?" He said trying to jog Scott's memory.

Tyler looked at Stiles, so he figured it out too? He wasn't surprised. When he saw that Scott had no idea who it was he added something into their conversation, "Remember Scott his family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

Scott looked in the direction Derek left surprised, "Wonder what he's doing back?"

"Probably killed that girl, the dude was certainly giving off that creepy killer vibe, he also looks strong enough to lift a body what do you-" he stopped when he saw Scott and Stiles giving him weird looks.

Scott looked at his two friends, "How do you guys even know this stuff?"

Tyler and Stiles both stared at him as if he was stupid and replied at the same time, "How do you not know this stuff!?"

When Stiles and Tyler got home, Stiles request that Tyler got the bandage on his arm replaced since it was probably dirty. Going into the bathroom Stiles grabbed the first aid kit and walked back into his room to see Tyler on his bed.

"It doesn't even feel sore." Tyler said to Stiles as he walked in.

"That doesn't matter because it will be sore once it gets infected." Before Tyler could reply he heard the phone ring from downstairs. He heard his dad answer it and decided to listen in.

"Sheriff?" Came the voice of a deputy Stiles knew from the station, Karen.

"Yes Karen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir, it's just we finished questioning the suspect." Tyler's eyes widened, this was the suspect his teacher was talking about.

"Derek Hale?" Tyler did a double take, causing Stiles to look at him confused.

"Yes sir, he said he was out of town when the body turned up. Do you wish for us to keep him in custody?"

Tyler heard his dad sigh, "No it's okay you let him go." He heard his dad hang up and heard his footsteps heading toward the room. Tyler began to panic, he couldn't let his dad see his arm or he was dead. He grabbed the first aid kit out from stiles hand and threw it under the blankets.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Stiles asked surprised. Just then the door opened.

"Okay so what do you guys want to eat for-" The Sheriff stopped when he saw the two boys. He sighed, "Okay what happened?"

Stiles opened his mouth, "What? Pfft nothing happened, nothing going on here, nothing at all." He waved his hand care free way. Tyler tried hard not to cringe at Stiles attempt at lying.

"Oh yeah?, then what's wrong with Tyler's arm?" The Sheriff said looking at the bandage on Tyler's arm. He forgot to pull the sleeve down over it.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Stiles quickly. Tyler looked at him incredulously, did he think he could pull them out of this one?

Their dad just walked over to Tyler and began to peel the bandage off. Tyler closed his eyes preparing for his death which was about to occur.

"Why did you put a bandage on over nothing?" What? Tyler's eyes shot open to look at his arm where there was nothing, it was perfectly fine.

"See?" Stiles released a shaky breath, "Nothing there."

Stiles and Tyler looked over at each other. How was there nothing?


	2. Wolf Moon (Part 2)

Scott had just put up the Closed Sign, but he still had a few things to attend to. He grapped some swabs and alcohol as he wanted to clean his bite wound. Heading for the mirror he pulled up his shirt and started to peel way the bandage beneath. He stared in shock at the sight before him. There was nothing there, nothing at all just smooth skin. Scott's heart began to beat rapidly, how was there nothing? He was sure that a bite wound like that would take weeks to heal up.

He decided to distract his mind by finishing up his last job. He just had to feed the cats. No problem right? He's done it a million times. Opening the door he dragged the bag of food in but was startled when all of the cats began to hiss and scratch against their cages. He was beginning to freak out and quickly got out but heard a knock on the door. He saw Allison just outside.

Scott's opened the door quickly as she looked really distraught. When he opened it she began quickly explaining something that Scott only managed to pick out the part of her hitting something. She quickly dragged Scott over to the back of her car and opened it to reveal a dog that began barking loudly causing Allison to jump back in fright.

"Woah! Relax!, she's just scared." Scott said, grabbing her arm and trying to calm her down.

"That makes two of us." Allison replied in a small voice, she was clearly frightened.

"How about we see if I have any better luck, huh?"

Scott leaned in close to the dog, but was completely oblivious to the fact that when he made eye contact his eyes glowed a brilliant yellow. The glow of his eyes made the dog lay down his head in submission. They quickly lifted the dog into the animal clinic where Scott was relieved when he saw that the dog wasn't seriously injured.

"I think it's leg is broken." Scott said to Allison as she nervously looked at the dog. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I could do it myself then give it a painkiller for now." He finished looking at Allison, when he saw that her shirt was wet and she was shivering he spoke up, "There's a shirt in my bag."

Allison smiled but shook her head saying, "I don't want to trouble you."

Scott didn't listen as he bent down to his bag and pulled out a shirt and give it to her smiling, "Here."

Allison smiled again, making Scott catch his breath, before taking his shirt and heading to the back room for some privacy. Scott though could still see her changing but quickly looked away. He turned back when he heard Allison's voice from behind him.

"Thanks for doing this, I feel really stupid."

"Why?" Scott had no idea why she felt stupid.

"Allison smiled timidly, "Because I freaked out like a total girl, that's why."

Scott bore an amused grin, "But you are a girl." He thought to himself silently, The most beautiful girl I have ever met. He internally slapped himself. If Tyler heard that thought he would never ever! Hear the end of it.

"I freaked out like a girly girl," Allison's voice pulled Scott from his thoughts, "And I am not a girly girl."

"What type of girl are you?" Scott asked, trying to learn more about her.

" Tougher than that, I thought."

Scott saw how she was looking at the ground so he decided to try and cheer her up. "Hey, I'd be freaked out too! In fact I'd probably cry and not like a man either, like the biggest girly girl ever. It would be pathetic."

Allison laughed softly, "Yeah right." She totally didn't believe him.

Both of them were silent for a moment when Scott sighed, "Okay, well it looks like she is going to live. She'll probably let you pet her now if you want." Allison protested at first but gave in eventually. Things got a little bit awkward when Scott was caught staring and came up with the lame excuse that she had an eyelash on her cheek. As they were walking Allison back to her car Scott finally grew some courage.

"So, um, I was wondering was family night really a thing on Friday or do you think, you know, that you would like to come to the party with me?" He finished a little hopefully.

Allison stared for a moment before grinning, "Family night was a total lie."

Scott's hope was rising, "So does that mean yes? That you'll come?"

Allison now had a full blown smile on her face, "Definitely yes."

Scott had never been so happy in his life.

When Scott got home he went immediately to his bed and lay down smiling. He absolutely dominated tryouts and Allison agreed to go with him to the party. He turned over on his side put his eyes shot open when is face came in contact with something soggy. Hopping up he saw that he was in the woods laying in a small ditch. How did he get here? He slowly backed up until he hit something. Screaming in fright he turned around to see what it was.

"Tyler?" He screamed. He saw that Tyler was dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts. Showing off his lean build that was basically designed for speed, ability and also strength.

"Scott?" Tyler shouted back, equally surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Tyler sighed," I don't know, one moment I was in my bed, I flipping blink and Kazamm I am waking up here the next moment."

Scott was shocked, "That's exactly what happened to me. Did we sleep walk here?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes. Even if they did sleep walk, how did they end up in the same place? He was about to voice his thoughts when they both heard a cracking noise in the distance. Both of them looked if into the morning fog to see a wolf like creature staring at them. Tyler grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him into a walk when the creature began to follow them. That got both Scott and Tyler to break into a run. They didn't stop and when they came upon a fence they lunged over it into water. Kicking themselves to the surface they realised that they were in a swimming pool. Scott tapped Tyler's shoulder to show him a very shocked man that was watering plants staring at them.

Scott waved dumbly while Tyler said, "Nice plants, be sure not to water them too much or you will drown them." The man just stared as Tyler and Scott climbed out of the pool and quickly got away before he could call the police.

The trek home had not been fun for them as they were cold and soaking wet. When Tyler got home he quickly climbed up into his room and just as he opened his door he came face to face with Stiles who demanded to know where he was. What followed was a conversation of what had happened.

"That is really weird," Stiles said when Tyler was finished, "Do you think it has something to do with why your bite has healed?"

Tyler shrugged "I don't know, hopefully it doesn't happen again though."

They were both silent for a couple of seconds when Stiles spoke up out of the blue. "Anyway you won't believe this, Dad had gotten a call this morning, and me being the awesome ninja I am, I found out what it was for."

Tyler snorted when when Stiles called himself a ninja, he was far from it, but asked his question. "What was it for?"

Stiles grinned "I thought you would never ask. It was a call from forensics, they got the fibre analysis back and guess what animal hair was on the body." When Tyler just stared at him waiting for the answer he continued, "Wolf hair, Flipping wolf hair!"

Scott jumped when the locker next to him slammed shut. He turned around to come face to face with Jackson Whittemore. And by god did he look pissed.

"Alright little man," Jackson sneered, "Why don't you tell me where your getting your juice."

Scott had absolutely no idea why Jackson would want to know that. "My mom does the grocery shopping." That just made Jackson even more angry as he spat out,

"Listen to me you little loser, your going to tell me exactly what your taking and who you getting it from because there is no way you out there kicking ass without some kind of chemical boost, you or your spastic friend's brother."

If Tyler heard you say that about Stiles Scott thought sombrely before he caught up with Jackson was saying, "Oo, you mean steroids, wait, you want steroids?" Scott wasn't really surprised.

But Jackson was out of patience. He grabbed Scott and pushed him against the locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?"

"You really want to know? So would I because I can see, hear and smell thing I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I'm doing things that should be impossible and I am sleeping three miles into the woods and I'm literally losing my mind!"

Jackson didn't really care. "You think your funny don't you McCall? Something is going on around here and whatever it is I bet you and your buddies the Stilinskis are in on it too. And I'm going to find out what it is no matter how long it takes." He smashed his fist into the locker beside Scott's head for good measure before stalking off.

Scott put what happened to the back of his mind, he would deal with it later right now he had to get ready to play.

"Scott!" Came Stiles's voice, "Your never going to believe this! I overheard my dad on the phone and-"

Scott cut him off "Stiles! Can't it wait? I'm playing the first elimination!"

Stiles just grabbed him by the arms, "The fibre analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hair on the body in the woods!"

"Look, I gotta go," Scott said grabbing his lacrosse helmet and was about to head out when Tyler seemed to materialise in front of Scott, scaring him.

"Scott, just hear what he has to say." Scott just walked past him and onto the field.

Stiles stared after him before saying quietly, "It was a wolf."

Tyler turned back to Stiles, " Okay, we will just tell him after practise. I'm in first elimination as well so I'll see you later, okay?" He finished putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. Stiles just nodded before walking off towards the bench. Tyler stared after him before turning and jogging onto the field.

When he reached the group he saw Scott waving at Allison who was in the stands when coach asked if he had a question.

"Uh no, I was just..never mind." Scott finished stupidly. He turned and glared at Tyler when he let out a snigger.

"Like I said before Scott," Tyler said smiling "Whipped"

Their attention returned to coach when he began one of his speeches that put in a bit of praise but also a bit of ridiculing that he must have thought would get them pumped.

The play started and Scott was determined to play well but Jackson shut him down by banging into him and sending Scott to the ground. Scott growled but stopped when Tyler slammed into Jackson and pushed him away. "Piss of Jackass"

Jackson glared at Tyler but he held his ground, his fists clenching. If Jackson wanted to get into a fight Tyler was sure going to show him what a broken nose feels like. Jackson walked off while Tyler helped Scott to his feet.

"Thanks Tyler." He said then walked if towards the middle. But Tyler was looking down at his hands which were bleeding from small cuts that must have came from his finger nails. How did he cut himself with his own nails. They were blunt and definitely not sharp enough to cause bleeding.

Scott crouched down in front of Jackson with the ball on the ground in front of him. When the whistle blew Scott collected the ball and zipped past Jackson. Scott side stepped around another player and came up against two players. Tyler was amazed at Scott's display of skill and his amazement only rose when Scott front flipped over the last two players and shot and scored past the goalie. How in the name of God did Scott McCall do that?

Stiles, who was still on the bench, stared with wide eyes before he got up, got his bag, and left. He had some research to do.

"McCall!" Came Coach's voice.

Scott jogged over to him, "Yes coach?"

"What the hell was that? Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

Scott shook his head "No Coach, I just made the shot."

Coach smiled, "Yes you did and guess what? You made the team. You're on first line."

Scott cheered as did everybody else, well except Jackson but that's just Jackson, Tyler made his way over.

"Awesome job Scott, lets hope I can make it as well."

The whistle blew and the next play started. Tyler made a dash and intercepted the ball when the other team passed. Continuing forward he spun around another player. And passed the ball to Scott who caught it and passed it back to Tyler who was now approaching Jackson. Tyler smirked, running at Jackson he did something no one expected, he dropped the ball and kicked it towards Jackson who was completely unprepared and the ball collected with his you know what. Jackson bent over while Tyler again collected the ball in his net, jumped over Jackson and made the shot which zoomed into the net at unnatural speeds. Everybody cheered while Coach could heard shouting.

"Now that is First line material people. He not afraid to cause the enemy some pain. Stilinski you've made it, just don't hit anybody else in their soft parts."

Stiles left immediately after Scott's little display on the field and went home onto his laptop. He began to look up every on werewolf legend, bites and folklore. He found tons of information on the beast of gevaudan and on the plant wolfsbane. He printed everything and anything that had the word werewolf in it. He saw an article about werewolves having supernatural healing and thought back to how Tyler's bite had mysteriously disappeared. Just then his door opened and Tyler walked in.

"Stiles where were you? Scott and I made first line and I hit Jackson in his man parts, which was awesome by the way, and I-"

"Thank God your here you can be my test subject!"

Tyler eyes widened,"Test subject? Stiles I don't know what you've been watching but-" Stiles didn't listen as he grabbed Tyler's hand and jabbed a pin into it.

"Ow! What was that for Stiles?" Tyler said, surprised he was about to slap Stiles up the back of the head when he caught Stiles staring at his hand. "What is it?" He looked down at his palm and his eyes grew ten times in size when he saw the little dribble of blood slowing returned into the tiny wound and knitted itself together until nothing was there.

"Holy moly what the hell was that shit?" Tyler screamed at Stiles who was staring at Tyler with wide eyes.

"Dude, your a werewolf." Stile began to explain to Tyler all of the research that he had done about werewolves and how he believed that he and Scott was bitten by one.

Tyler was silent for a few moments before looking back at Stiles. "I believe you."

Stiles blinked "Really?"

Tyler nodded " Well it makes sense right? All of the hearing and smelling. And Scott becoming an absolute beast at lacrosse and not to mention he never used his inhaler once. Besides your my brother, you wouldn't joke around with something like this would you?" Stiles smiled he was glad Tyler trusted him so much and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other when Stiles walked over to the door and opened it up a little before sighing in relief and pulling Scott into the room.

"Stiles where were you at tryouts you were just gone when it was over."

Stiles sighed "I know but I've been looking up a pile of stuff and you have got to see this."

Scott smiled "How much adderall have you had today?"

Stiles just groaned "A lot but that doesn't matter because you won't believe what I've found out."

Scott threw his bag onto the bed, "Is this about the body in the woods? They found out who did?"

This time Tyler spoke up, "No but their still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"The guy in the woods?"

Stiles was getting annoyed, "Yes Scott! But that's not it!"

Scott looked at Stiles and saw how anxious he looked "What then?"

Stiles let out a breath " Okay, remember that joke in the woods the other day? Not a joke anymore. Your bites are actually serious. You said you heard a wolf howl right?"

Scott was confused, where was he going with this? "Yeah so?"

Tyler spoke up again "Do you know why a wolf howls Scott?" Scott shook his head. Tyler continued, "Wolves howl to signal their location to the rest of the pack and me and Sherlock over there think there might be more out in the woods. Maybe a whole damn pack of them."

"A pack of wolves?"

"No werewolves."

Scott stood up quickly "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour!"

Stiles stood in front of him to stop him "No wait Scott, we saw you out on the field today and the things you did, your speed and reflexes. How you moved wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

Scott just stared blankly at him "So I made a good shot."

This time Tyler stopped him and grabbed his bag and through it onto the bed, "Scott you made an incredible shot. And that front flip you pulled? People just can't do that over night!"

"What are talking about? You amazing too! That shot you scored was incredible!"

Tyler waved his hands, "I know I was incredible but let's be honest I was never that good at lacrosse."

Stiles moved for Scott's and pulled up his shirt, "Notice anything?"

Scott shook his head "There's nothing there."

Stiles nodded his head so fast Tyler thought it was going to fall off. "Exactly! There is nothing! Your bite it gone!"

Scott did a double take, Stiles was right his bite was gone, "What?" This was definitely beginning to freak him out.

"Scott don't you see?" Tyler's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Its not just at the tryouts, it's the smelling and the hearing and don't even think we don't know that you haven't used your inhaler since!"

Scott was annoyed and impatient "Okay! But I can't think about this now. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Stiles quickly shook his head " Tomorrow? Scott your still not getting the fact that your a werewolf and everybody know what happens to a werewolf on a full moon and that's tonight!"

Scott was getting increasingly angry "What are you trying to do Stiles?" Stiles just went over to his desk and began looking for something, "Okay, I made first line! And I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me! For once everything in my life seems to be perfect and just because yours isn't doesn't mean you have to ruin it!"

Stiles ignored the the comments but Tyler was fuming. How dare he? Just because he got a date and made first line! Tyler wanted to bash his head in! His train of thought however was cut short when Stiles began talking again.

"Your cursed Scott, you and Tyler. The full moon isn't just going to change you physically it going to affect you mentally as well. It just so happens it's when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott replied in a disbelieving tone.

Stiles nodded "You know, the urge to kill."

Scott glared at him "I'm already feeling an urge to kill Stiles."

Tyler hopped up and stood in front of Scott, towering over him "That sounded like a threat Scott," Tyler growled out in a dangerously low tone, make it Scott gulp, "Are you threatening my brother?" Scott quickly shook his head while Stiles pulled Tyler to the other side of the room. Picking up a book began to speak.

"Look at this, the change can be caused by anything raises your pulse." Slamming the book shut he glanced up at Scott, "I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does, you've got to cancel this date." Stiles went for Scott's phone.

Scott was getting tired of the two of them "What are you doing?"

Stiles began to look for his phone "Calling Allison and cancelling your date."

"No!" Scott grabbed Stiles and pushed him up against the wall and raised his fist to punch him but Tyler intercepted it and twisted arm and pushing him towards the door. Scott looked back to see Tyler standing protectively in front of Stiles. He looked ready to absolutely murder Scott but Stiles put his hand on his shoulder. Tyler visibly calmed down but to get rid of the anger he felt Scott pushed over the chair by the door in front of Tyler and Stiles. He realised what he had done, he had tried to hurt his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Scott quickly left when Tyler began to head towards the door.

"Uh Tyler? You might want to look at this." Tyler turned to Stiles who had lifted the chair. He spun it around to show claw marks.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked Tyler.

Tyler looked at him for a second before saying, "You are going to lock me up and head over to a party."

Stiles handed him a pair of handcuffs. "These are dads spare and I don't know if they will hold you are not. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Tyler could already feel the full moons affect on him. It was burning him from the inside and he was sure this was a sign of him changing, hell he didn't even though what his werewolf form would look like. But what ever happened he didn't want Stiles anywhere near him.

"Yes Stiles I'm sure, just go and make Scott doesn't kill everybody at the party." Stiles bit his lip looking like he wanted to protest but give up and left. As the night went on the burning from inside Tyler got worse and worse and for ever reason he felt like he didn't need to put the handcuffs on because they weren't going to hold him.

Suddenly out of nowhere he got this raging headache and ringing in his ears. The burning had increased by what seemed like a hundred. Tyler looked down at his hands which where now sprouting claws. Running into the bathroom he looked in the mirror to see his eyes glowing a golden yellow and he had fangs growing, but it didn't stop there. Hair began to grow from his cheeks and his face morphed into more wolfish features. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment but he couldn't look for long because the pain had come back and looking in the mirror he saw the lower have of his face begin to grow outwards into a snout, hair grew from all over his face arms and legs. He heard the sound of clothes tearing as the bones in his body shifted sending him onto the ground.

Stiles drove his jeep as fast as he could to get home. He had just been to Allison's to find out she was alright when Scott had shifted and run into the woods to look for Derek he presumed. He just hoped that Tyler wasn't shifted and running around in the woods as well. Pulling up to his house, he quickly hopped out of his jeep. He opened the front door and carefully made his way upstairs. He didn't hear anything which was both and bad. Good because that meant Tyler wasn't here and wouldn't try and eat him and bad because he was probably out and about eating someone else.

When he opened his door to his bedroom he gasped in shock. The whole room was destroyed with books laying about and glass littered the floor. Stiles continued to look around his room but froze when he heard a growling sound. He slowly turned around and expected to come face to face with Tyler shifted like Scott had except what he saw was much worse.

There standing in front of him was a pure black wolf. It's eyes were glowing gold and its fur was so dark it seemed to suck in the light around it. But was what made Stiles even more terrified was the size of it. The wolf must have been the size of a fully grown lion! It growled at Stiles threateningly. Stiles realised who this must be.

"T-tyler?" As soon as Stiles said his name Tyler lunged at him. Stiles dived down to the left cutting his hand on a shard of glass. Tyler circled around him and Stiles was deathly afraid he would finish him off but Tyler was frozen staring at the blood seeping out from his hand.

When Tyler opened his eyes and saw the reflection of the wolf staring back at him he didn't know what to think. So what he did do was let out a yelp and try to change himself back but it didn't turn out very well as he ended up trashing Stiles's room. He didn't feel the burning sensation anymore though but his senses were heightened unbelievably. And his instinct was to kill but he surpressed it down and waited, hoping that he would soon change back. He sure was glad Stiles wasn't here. But as if fate was not on his side he heard the familiar rumble of Stiles's jeep pulling up. Tyler's wolf side pushed up and he went into survival mode. When Stiles first came into the room his instinct was to kill. He didn't even care because there was this voice nagging at the back of his head saying he's not your real brother! He just using you! He just felt sorry for you and even though it he tried to stop himself he lunged and Stiles but Stiles had dived off to the side. Circling him he was going to lunge at Stiles again but a smell it his nose. The smell of blood.

Looking at Stiles's hand he saw the wound that had been caused by a piece of glass. Tyler realised then what he was about to do. He was going to kill Stiles! The guy that even though he was found at the back of sheriff station he was welcomed into the Stilinski family. Stiles had always been there for him and made him feel like he belonged. He was going to kill his brother! He felt sick and as though his wolf side now recognised Stiles he shouted out.

"I'm sorry!" Well that's what he wanted to come out but all that came out whimpers.

When Tyler began to whimper in front of Stiles, he had never been so relieved in his life. He was even more surprised when Tyler came over to him, his massive wolf form bent down and began to lick at his wound. Cleaning the blood. Tyler lay down beside him. He was longer than Stiles was tall and he had to laugh when he saw Tyler's golden eyes staring up at him.

"This is awesome! You can turn into a freaking wolf! A very, very big wolf!" Tyler just shook his head as if to say "Your an idiot."

"Can you change back?" Stiles asked putting his hand on Tyler's head and rubbing but quickly pulled it back when Tyler went to bite it. "Okay, fine no rubbing."

They both set in silence for a couple of minutes before Stiles spoke again, "Maybe you will change back when the full moon his over? Because then you will be able to get more control. Well I hope you can change back because how the hell am I going to tell dad that his son has turned into a lion sized wolf."

As if thinking about it, Tyler clearly began to panic but Stiles calmed him down again. He began to speak. " Well the full moon will be over in a few hours so get comfortable." Stiles then lay his head on Tyler's warm and very comfortable fur. Stiles could practically hear Tyler roll his eyes but nevertheless he wrapped his head and tail around Stiles causing him to sigh in content.

Soon enough the sun had begun to rise again causing Stiles to wake up. He yawned before last nights events came back to him. Scott shifting into a werewolf and running to God knows where and Tyler actually turning into a wolf. Speaking of Tyler he was still in his wolf form, sleeping. Stiles shook him awake. His golden opened and stared at Stiles sleepily. His eyes closed again before they shot open and Tyler jumped to his feet knocking Stiles over.

"Ow! Watch where your going big guy!" Tyler just grunted but bent his head allowing Stiles to grab on and hoisted him to his feet.

"Dude! You need to change back like right now. Dad is going to be home soon."

Tyler fell asleep wrapped around Stiles. But he was awoken soon enough by Stiles. As he opened his eyes and looked and Stiles he closed them again to get the sun out of his eyes. Sun? His eyes shot open and he hopped to his feet knocking Stiles over. He internally groaned, he was still a wolf! Not listening to what Stiles was saying he grunted, bent his head and helped him up. When Stiles suggested he change back he couldn't agree more. So closing his eyes he tried to focus on changing back, he focused on what his human body was like. His two arms and legs. Black hair and emerald green eyes. As he was focusing on the these he didn't realise he had begun to shrink and eventually was on his hands and knees until he heard Stiles groan.

"Tyler! Put some damn clothes on!" Tyler looked down to see himself human again but he was completely butt naked.

"Huh," he said, "I guess that's the downside, I always return naked."

Stiles turned his back to him, "Just hurry up and get dressed. I need you to sniff out Scott."

After a while of driving and Tyler poking his head out the window to catch Scott's scent the found him walking along side the road. Stiles pulled over and Scott got in.

"How did you guys find me?" He asked throwing a blanket around himself.

Stiles turned and looked at him "Got Tyler to sniff you out after we got him to change out of his wolf form."

Scott looked at Tyler "Wolf form?

Tyler nodded "While you stayed on you you two legs I got down on all fours and fully shifted into an lion sized wolf."

"Wow." Scott said quietly.

They were all silent before Scott groaned "Do you know what the worst thing is?"

Tyler groaned "If you say Allison I'm going to break your legs."

"She probably hates me right now."

"Relax," came Stiles's voice, "She won't hate you but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology, or you know could revel in the awesomeness in the fact that your a freaking werewolf!"

Scott looked at him "Your actually loving this? All of it?"

Stiles shrugged "Yeah, I mean we've always wanted excitement. Would could be more exciting than this?"

Tyler spoke up "At least Scott you don't turn into a giant wolf on the full moon."

Scott stared at both of them before Stiles sighed "Okay maybe it's not all that glorious right now...but we can get through this, I mean if I have chain you up in a basement a feed you live mice I would do it. But we'll have to buy Tyler a dog kennel."

Tyler snorted "No way would you get me in one of those."

Scott stared at the two of them before saying, "Listen about yesterday-"

Stiles cut him off, "Scott it's okay, it was just the full moon."

Tyler though had o say something too "But Scott if you ever try to hurt Stiles like that again..." he trailed off leaving the unsaid threat hanging in the air. The trip home was silent the rest of the way.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

Scott walked into the changing rooms completely dumb. The only thing he could think about was how Allison's father is a hunter, the one who shot him in the arm with an arrow. He wasn't in the mood for Lacrosse as his mind was preoccupied so he began to take off his gear. When he was done he leaned his back against his locker and stared ahead oblivious to everything else.

Stiles and Tyler were heading out for practice when Stiles spotted Scott with none of his gear on. Tyler saw the look on his face, something was definitely wrong.

"Did you talk with Allison?" Stiles asked him.

Scott continued to look ahead but heard Stiles, "Yes."

Tyler smiled "Okay, did she give you another chance?"

"Yes."

Stiles nodded and grinned "Great so everything is good." He then started to walk of towards practice when he heard Scott reply with a no.

Tyler narrowed his eyes, why wasn't Scott happy about this? "No?"

Scott nodded his head "Do you remember the hunters I told you about?"

Tyler shook his head and replied sarcastically "No, I just conveniently forgot about the werewolf hunters that shot you with arrows and how the only way you got free was because of Derek Hale."

Scott just continued "Her dad is one of them."

Stiles' jaw dropped "Her dad?"

"Shot me"

Tyler just stared at Scott, he honestly looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Allison's father?"

Scott finished off slowly "With a crossbow."

Tyler and Stiles looked at each other before Stiles turned again to Scott, "Wait Allison's father sh-"

"Yes her father!" Scott shouted out before he started to panic, how could her father be a hunter? He was going to die.

Both Scott and Stiles turned to Tyler when he let out a chuckle "Your telling me that the girl who you have a major crush on has a father who hunts werewolves? This actually kind of funny."

Scott stared at him in shock while Stiles glared at him "You're really not helping!"

Tyler looked at Stiles and was about to reply when he saw the look on Scott's face, he really was freaking out. "Okay obviously it's not funny." But whispered to Stiles, "Just a little bit."

Stiles ignored him a went to Scott and patted him on the cheek "Scott you okay? H-he didn't recognise you right?"

Scott shook his head "No I don't think so."

Tyler walked forward "Does Allison know?" He immediately wanted to slap himself after asking that.

Scott's panic got worse "O my God, what if she does?"

Tyler rolled his eyes "Then that would be bad Scott, very bad."

Stiles bent down and picked up Scott's lacrosse gear "Okay just, here take this, just focus on lacrosse for now okay?" Scott looked ready to cry, "Just forget about it and focus on practice."

Coach blew his whistle, "Asses on the field! I want asses on the the field! Jackson, take the long stick today."

Jackson nodded and went to pick up the long stick. This meant he would be doing defence today. He didn't mind as he wanted to destroy McCall and especially Stilinski for humiliating him. He seethed silently the more he thought about it. They weren't going to score past him today.

As Scott, Tyler and Stiles got into the line Scott's only thoughts were about Allison and her father. He thought back on what Tyler said. What if Allison knew about werewolves? Did her father recognise him and tell her to stay away from him? He was so stuck in his thoughts he didn't realise it was his turn to shoot until Coach blew his whistle.

"McCall! What the hell are you doing? Get a move on!"

Scott shook his head before slowly jogging up to Jackson. Jackson grinned , this was perfect. He started off running towards Scott before slamming into him and sending him to the ground, hard.

Jackson smirked down at him "Sure you still want to be first line McCall?" He asked, tauntingly. Scott glared at him.

Coach walked over to Scott laughing "McCall what was that? My grandmother could have run faster than that and she's dead! Do you think you can run faster than my dead grandmother McCall?"

Scott was getting angry, really angry "Yes Coach." He growled before hopping up and heading back to the line before getting in front. He was going to try this again.

"McCalls going to it again! McCalls going to do it again!" Coach shouted at the crowd.

Tyler grabbed a Scott shoulder "Scott? You all right buddy?" Scott only shook his hand off and got into a hunched over figure with his shoulders squared and his arms wide. Tyler's and Stiles's eyes widened, his moves were animalistic.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott took off heading straight for Jackson. Instead of trying to go around him, he was going to go through him. When Jackson was within distance Scott crashed into to him sending a loud 'crack' through the air. Jackson went onto the ground groaning in pain. Tyler ran over to Jackson along with the rest of the team while Stiles ran to Scott who was holding his head.

"Stiles! I can't control it!" Scott managed to get out. Why now? Of all the times he could shift it had to be on the field in front of everybody.

Stiles began to panic "Now? Okay come on!" He started to drag Scott of the field towards the changing rooms. Neither saw Derek Hale looking at them.

Tyler was crouched down beside Jackson to see if he had done any serious damage. He was glad to see no claw marks on him, it appeared to just be a separated shoulder. When more and more people gathered around Tyler stood up and pushed his way out of the crowd. He didn't see Scott or Stiles anywhere and he was beginning to get worried. Feeling a gaze on his back he turned to see Derek Hale looking at him with a curious expression on his face. What was he doing here? He was about to go over to him but froze when he heard a terrified voice shout out Scott's name. Tyler realised it was Stiles and immediately took off running to where it was coming from. Derek's gaze never left him.

Stiles dragged Scott into the changing rooms. Scott fell to his knees and began to breath heavily. Stiles crawled towards him but jumped back in fright when Scott's head shot up showing his yellow eyes and fangs.

"Get away from me!" He roared out.

Stiles crawled away when he began to stalk towards him "Scott!" He shouted out completely terrified. Scott jumped onto the lockers and growled at Stiles.

Scott lunged at Stiles but was suddenly flung to the side when a figure crashed into him. When Scott looked up he saw Tyler half shifted standing protectively in front of Stiles. Scott growled before hopping up on his feet. Tyler crouched low, ready.

Stiles gulped "I am going to die." But he couldn't help but feel a little bit safe with a werewolf that seemed to be on his side.

Scott lunged at Tyler, who grabbed his arm and twisted it before throwing him off to the side. Scott landed and on fours and swung his feet around knocking Tyler to the ground. He then jumped on him and raised his claws to strike when Tyler delivered an open palm strike to his chest which flung him off. Tyler put his hands on either side of his head before jumping up and was about to lunge for Scott when he was suddenly sprayed with something very, very cold.

Stiles knew that the two werewolves were going to kill each other so he grabbed the closest thing to him which just so happened to be a fire extinguisher and sprayed both Tyler and Scott. When he done both Scott and Tyler had returned to normal.

Scott looked at Stiles and Tyler "What happened?"

Tyler answered, angrily "You tried to kill Stiles! Which caused me to shift and try and kill you!"

Stiles crouched beside the two of them "Its like I said before, it's the anger, your pulse rising it's a trigger."

Scott gulped "But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent sport if you didn't notice."

Tyler looked at him "Well its going to be a lot more violent if we start killing someone in the field, preferably not my brother."

Stiles put his hand on Scott's knee "You guys can't play Saturday."

Scott shook his head "But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore."

When Scott got home he threw himself onto his bed. Everything was going perfect for him but today he had just tried to kill his best friends because of being a stupid werewolf. His mom, Melissa came into the room and knocked the door.

"Hey." Scott mumbled a 'hey' back.

"Late shift again. But I am taking Saturday day off to see your game."

That made Scott feel even worse "What? No mom you can't!"

His mom walked towards him "I can and I will. One shift isn't going to break us, not completely." She looked down at Scott, frowning "Hey what's wrong with your eyes?"

Scott looked up, was his eyes glowing? He relaxed when his mom continued "It looks like you haven't slept in a few days."

"Oh it's nothing I'm just...stressed."

"Ok it not like your on drugs of anything right?" She asked smiling.

Scott just looked at her with raised eyebrows "Right now?"

His mom stopped smiling "Right now? I'm sorry what do you mean right now? Have you ever been on drugs?"

"Have you?"

Melissa sighed "Get some sleep." She left quickly after. Scott laid his head back down before looking up when his laptop began to ring. He went over to it and saw it was a video chat, answering it, it opened up to show Tyler and Stiles, the latter holding a toy gun and shooting it at the camera.

Tyler let out a smile "Stiles, your such a child."

Scott immediately asked the question he wanted to ask "What did you find out?" He had asked Stiles to ring out what injuries he had caused Jackson.

Stiles spared a look at Tyler, clearly offended, before answering "Well its bad, Jacksons got a separated shoulder."

Tyler head popped into view "He's lucky you didn't claw into him although he deserves it."

Scott ignored him "Because of me?" He really felt guilty, what if he had clawed into him? He didn't want to think about that.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles replied.

Scott was silent for a moment "Well..is he going to play?"

Tyler shook his head "Well, we don't know yet, now their just counting on me and you Scotty boy. Don't worry, we got this."

Scott sighed, the whole team was counting on him and he couldn't play because he could kill one of them. He looked back at the screen and saw Stiles and Tyler staring intently at the screen before Stiles began to type something.

'It looks like-' the message was still loading but eventually the second part came through.

'Somebody is behind you.'

Scott held his breath "What?" He zoomed in on his image to see a figure standing behind him. He turned quickly to see Derek Hale standing behind him. Scott barely had the chance to blink before Derek grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"I saw you on the field." He growled against Scott ear.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Derek pushed harder against him "You nearly shifted in front of everybody and you caused the Stilinski kid to shift as well! If they find out about you they find out about me, about all of us. It won't just be the hunters after us! It's everyone!"

Scott was breathing quickly "They didn't see anything! I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if either you or Stilinski try to play that game on Saturday, " he leaned in close to Scott ear and growled, "I'll kill you myself."

Scott felt Derek's hold release on him and he turned around to see he had disappeared.

Scott returned to his laptop "Did you guys see that?" Scott was still out of breath.

Tyler nodded "Yeah, right dickhead that one. Knows how to make werewolves feel welcome. Hey! We should double team him and get your revenge!" When he saw the looks on Stiles's and Scott's faces he looked down.

"No? Okay..."

 **Sorry I haven't published in a while it's just that I haven't gotten the time and I know this chapter is really short and I promise that the next one will be longer! Be sure to leave a review as I would love to hear what you guys thinks of my story so far. Thanks.**


End file.
